User blog:Master Toa/Team of Heroes (chapters)
Chapter one Nui draw his sword. At first, it looked totally normal. But the, a faint light appeared. It grew stronger, and soon it was as strong as Nui wanted it. At that point, the light suddenly stopped growing stronger. Nui looked around. He new he might have assured his own death by using his, very weak, light powers, but at least he preferred that before being captured by Rahkshi and presumably become a part of some crazy Rahi in one of the Makutas' experiments. Then the thought hit him again: Why? What had happened? Why was the Brotherhood of Makuta hunting him? Did he know something? Of course he did! Ever since that morning in Po-Metru. It had been his last there, and was about being his last morning ever, when a Toa had rushed into his hut and told him to get out of there as quick as ever possible. Nui had not even had time to take with him his beloved lightstone, which he could not come over for several weeks. However, when he had come only a few meters away from his hut, the whole hut had collapsed. The Toa had said: "Go to the Coliseum and wait for me there. If I've not come within ten minutes, seek out a Matoran called Lumar. She will tell you everything you have to know. Then, she'll ask you to come with her, you should say yes. Oh, and if she doubt that you're the one you say you are, tell her that you are really an Av-Matoran disguised to a Po-Matoran. Then the Toa had told him to hurry, and turned to the ruined hut. Before it stood three Rahkshi. But Nui had not time to see more, and rushed to the Coliseum, as he was told. After half an hour, he understood that the Toa would not come, and started searching for this Matoran called Lumar. The searching had ended shortly after it begun. There had been a loud noise, an explosion, and a lot of screaming. Then Matoran running all over the coliseum to see what had happened. Nui himself didn't remember exactly what had happened. What he remembered was this: He had seen a Matoran of Lightning standing a little away from the other Matoran. As Matoran of Lightning was not very usual here, he guessed she might be the one he was searching for. He had asked her if she was Lumar. She had answered: "Yes, who are you?" Nui answered: "I'm only called Nui here; no one know my real name. A Toa told me to seek you out." "Where is he, this Toa you talk of?" Nui could clearly hear that Lumar was worried about the Toa. He answered: "He told me to go here and wait for him, but that if he didn't come in ten minutes, I was to seek you." "And he didn't come? How long did you wait?" Nui heard on the voice that she was very sad when she understood that the Toa had most likely met his destiny. "About half an hour, I think." "Half an hour!? Why did you wait so long? He said ten minutes!" Then, there was this loud noise, and Nui the next thing Nui new, he had a terrifying painful headache. He was sitting on a chair in a totally white room, so light that he had to close his eyes again. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel how the light in the room streamed into his eyes. Actually, he could feel the light streaming into every corner of his body. After a while, he heard a soft voice talking: "Open your eyes, the light is gone, open your eyes, Nui." Nui opened his eyes a little, and was stunned when he saw that the light had faded, and the walls, the floor and the ceiling was not white at all, but shifting in color. At one moment, an area on the wall was red as a flame, the next moment, the same area was blue as water. Before him stood Lumer, the Matoran of Lightning he had met in Metru Nui. After a few seconds, he heard himself say: "Where am I? What happened? Who am I? Lumar answered: "Where you are, I can't tell, for no one knows." She paused. Then she continued: "We were attacked by three Rahkshi. First, they tried to scare other Matoran away by causing explosions. It failed, fortunately. It only caused more Matoran to come and see what had happened. And as they didn't want to be seen, they retreated. But they had already caused harm. You had fainted, which made it much harder for me to transport you here, and to avoid questions." She made one more pause, and then continued: "Who you were, no one knows; your existence was forgotten until recent. Who you are, you already know. Who you were meant to be, I do know, but can't tell." Confused by these answers, Nui said: "That Toa, he told me that you would tell me everything I need to know." Lumer thought for a few seconds at first, and then said: "Are you sure that you want to know?" "Yes" Nui answered. "You are an Av-Matoran. You were taken away from Karda Nui during the Time Slip, and was told you were a Po-Matoran. Since then, you have lived like a Po-Matoran in Po-Metru. Your existence as an Av-Matoran was totally forgotten, with your real name. And so it has been until recent, when we found out about you. Unfortunately, our enemy did so too. When we understood who you are, we understood that the Enemy's plans must be stopped, or we all will be lost." This hadn't made anything clearer for Nui, rather the opposite. He was just about asking something more, when she said: "Time is not for questions now, neither is it for answers, but to take action. The Enemy will be here at any time. Before then, we'll not be here. She took him by the arm and led him out of the room, through another room, and into yet another. On the walls of the room were shelves filled with weapons. She took a small sword, gave it to Nui and said: "Use it well, always carry it with you." Then she took up a small crystal. She gave also it to Nui and said: "May it bring light to your journey in the dark. Always carry it with you." Nui's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of steps behind him. He turned to where the steps came from, and suddenly he felt how fear was taking the upper hand against him. He tried to fight against the fear, but now everything seemed dangerous. In the shadows around him, he could see red, evil eyes coming closer. And the red Rahkshi in front of him looked like it could smash the whole Metru Nui in one hit. But then, the anger grew in him; he wanted revenge, revenge for his destroyed hut, revenge for everything, no matter who had done it, he wanted revenge on someone, right here and now. So why not this Rahkshi, right in front of him? Or the white Rahkshi behind him? Suddenly, he threw himself against the red Rahkshi, and forced his blade through the head on the Rahkshi, and then down to the Kraata. He turned, only to see five or more Rahkshi looking at him. One was white, one was blue and white, one gold, gray and black, and one was black and red. But this time, it wasn't Nui who was afraid; the other Rahkshi had seen how the Turahk had been taken care of, and now slowly backed away. Nui, however, was so filled with anger that he couldn't see the danger he was in, and was getting ready to attack again. But just before he attacked, the peaceful side of him forced himself to get control over himself, and escape when he had a chance. Chapter two Nui escaped into the wilderness but then the Brotherhood of Makuta started to him down. Nui need help lots of help just then I appeared with Toa Matoro. They worked together to destroy them. "Thanks for the unexpected help" Nui said. "Nice skills are you willing to join our team" Master Toa asked "Yes" Nui said. "Well you need some training" Toa Matoro said. Nui was training with Toa Matoro. Then the alarm sounded we had to go somewhere. We teleported and hid. Then we saw Rahkshi they were doing rock and roll. Then lights came on it was a rockin Rahkshi staduim. Then Antroz saw us I used my Cyclone spear to blow him away. Nui charged his sword with lots of energy then the sword couldn't hold it any more. It destroyed half of the staduim then the Brotherhood of Makuta attacked us, the Rahkshi joined in the battle Toa Matoro blasted them away from us. Then Icarax apeared. "Stop I want to challenge these Toa one by one" Icarax ordered. Nui only wounded him. Icarax knocked Toa Matoro out. Then it was my turn, I clashed into him but with my Light element defeated him. We teleported back wounded but victorous. But it wasn't over yet Rahkshi were terrorizing the streets of Metru Nui. I had to defeat them by myself but every hero must have backup I called Takanuva we defeated them but then Vamprah came but luckily Toa Tahu took him down. But 2 Kanohi Dragons came. Then Nui and Toa Matoro came I realized that great heroes never run from a battle. We combined our powers and destroyed the Kanohi Dragons. Then a Great being gave a reward to Nui it was a Kanohi. Then the turaga came and celebrated our great victory. Everyone knew that we weren't evil, weak stuff like that. They knew that we were the sworn protecters of the galaxy. So the team waited for our next great mission. But until that day the team needed a Vacation. So we travelled to the beaches of Voya Nui since the Toa Inika defeated the piraka they used them for entertainment. The Piraka loved their new job so they performed in millions of beaches around the universe. We settled down but we couldn't keep our minds off our job so we travelled back home. We went through a passage, Nui led us through. Nui continued down the passage, he was cold. After what felt like hours, he finally saw a light. It was a dull yellow, like the flickering wick of a candle. It was then that he reaslised how weak he felt. It must have been the darkness. He would be stronger in the light, he knew it. He somehow found the strength to start running. He ran as fast as he could. He had no idea what was on the other side of the tunnel but he just wanted to get out of here. He felt wrong in the dark. Like a Ko-Matoran in Ta-Metru or a Ruki fish out of water. He was surprised to find himself in Ga-Metru. "Are you ok" I asked "Yeah I'm fine" Nui replied. We strolled through the streets of Ga-Metru. But then a Great darkness apeared all the Matoran ran into their houses and activated a force field we had to run we knew the darkness was dangerous. Then a Matoran said "Get in quick" so we went in. He told us about the legend of Ga metru. It was day the rahi were playing outside a Toa found a crystal, the crystal said climb to the highest place you can see. So he climbed up the highest building, the crystal fired darkness the matoran were prepared for this they set up force fields to protect themselves. But anyone who didn't protect themselves in time they mutated into servants of the darkness. But the only way to stop the darkness from continuing you had to destroy the Toa who found it. So that was our next great mission. We had to prepare for this mission or we would be turned into the servants of the dark. Chapter three Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts